darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 5
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Sludge’s Logs Category:Jackknife’s Logs 1/15/2012 11:43 AM Repair Depot Sludge is laying back on a table, and if it was possible for a mech to look sulky while doing so, he'd do a damn fine job of it. Jackknife walks into the repair depot, noting the very large mech on the med berth. "Oh my." she murmurs. Momentarily forgetting her own pain from burn damage on her right hand. Sludge doesn’t say a thing as Jackknife approaches now, although his blue optics do narrow somewhat as his faceplate twists into a scowl. He growls softly too. The repairs to himself were pretty much done, although for a 'lesson' Ratchet was making him self-repair most of it. Jackknife cocks her head at the look on the faceplate. "Maybe I'll come back." she murmurs, turning to leave. She'd get away too.. if it weren't for one of the med drones being right there making a quizzical beep at her and flailing a arm at her hand. Sludge turns his head to look over as he hears the beep, harrumphing a little to himself "Why you come bother Sludge, when you hurt too? " he asks. No, demands. Jackknife sighs at the insistent little drone and heads over to a empty berth to sit and let it look at her hand. "I didn't come to bother you. I just had a little accident working on a new weapon." "Oh? " this actually made sludge curious. New weapons?? " What kind new weapon? Sludge can use?" he asks. Jackknife grimaces a bit as the drone works, it doesn't use any numbing agents unlike the medics. "Working on a long range flame thrower." a pause as she looks over at the mech, "Hm, let me see the size of your hands." Sludge hmmms and lifts his own huge hand 'Me Sludge already throw flames far away!" he points out though while holding the hands up Jackknife looks the hands over, giving a nod, "You might be able to use it, I made it for larger mechs to handle. If you already can throw flame though, why would you need another?" Sludge shrugs "More fire not a bad thing." he points out simply. Jackknife smiles to that, "I suppose not." she agrees, "I'm Jackknife by the way, you can call me Jackie if you like." "Jackie Good name. " agrees Sludge. "Maybe you can make flamethrower better, and Sludge use that one instead of mine." he points out Jackknife makes a face again as the drone hits a sensor in her hand. "Ow." then a pause, "Well that is what I am doing, trying to improve upon a current design." Sludge ahs and nods "I see." a pause "But it not work. It blew up. So not imp-rooved, right?" Jackknife shakes her head, "It didn't blow up or I'd be a lot more damaged. It just had a minor wiring issue. I'll just have to strip it down, replace all the wiring and circuitry that makes it work, then put it back together to test it again." Sludge points to her hand "But it did blow up, no?" he asks, puzzled Jackknife sighs, "It sort of did, yes. It had a electrical short in the control relays, which in turn ignited a bit of the fuel for the flame." Sludge ohhs "So it blow up, but just a LITTLE bit." he decides Jackknife nods, "Yes, just a little bit." she agrees, another grimace. "Ow." The drone has her palm plating totally removed by now. Sludge nods, satisfied 'You try again after?" You say, "Once my hand is fixed and I'm cleared on it, yes I'll try again later." Sludge asks eagerly "Sludge help?" Jackknife cocks her head at the question, "Hm. Would you like to test it once I've got it fixed and ready to go?" Sludge nods quickly "Yes! Sludge like that a lot!" Jackknife smiles, "All right then. You'll have to be healthy yourself to handle it, but at least you have something to look forward to hm?" Sludge snorts "ME sludge am ALREADY healthy. Is just scratches!" he lifts his arm, showing 'very deep scratches' "Me sludge am tough!" Jackknife looks over the scratches, then calmly states, "Yet you are in med bay still, which tells me the medics have a reason to keep you here. They will let you know when you are okay to go back on duty." Another wince, gritting her denta together as the drone has finally remove the top plating of her hand. "I'm not going back to that weapon right away, so there's no rush." Sludge growls a little bit as he sits up, swinging his legs over "That not fair! They always keep Sludge longer than he need to be!" he notes Jackknife keeps still despite the display of anger, or at least being annoyed. "Be calm my friend, be patient. They do know what is best for us all." trying to sound assuring, "I do suppose though they could allow you to rest in your own barracks room.." Sludge grumbles more as he folds his arms "Me Sludge am ready NOW. They not know best for Sludge. Me Sludge tougher than ANY other Autobot. Even Grimlock!" Jackknife considers thoughtfully now as she looks up at the very large mech. "Oh?" she asks, "So you are saying that they are wrong to keep you here?" Sludge nods "Yes!" he states, glad that SOMEone agreed with him "I am ready to leave!" Jackknife shakes her head a little, "And what if you leave now and the medics come back? What then? You do know that they have to report to Prime about you leaving before they released you medically right?" Sludge states "IF me Sludge am ready to go, me sludge should go. Me not care what Medics say. Sludge feel FINE." he insists. Jackknife sighs, another shake of her head, "I cannot stop you, my large friend, though I implore you to remain." Sludge says, "What they do if me go then? Put me back in here? Me stuck here either way then!" Jackknife replies through gritted denta as the drone works on her fingers, "They'll put you in the brig for disobeying orders." Sludge grumbles "They want to do that anyways. Just cause Sludge get mad cause someone ELSE upset him. not my fault." he grumps Jackknife peers at him, still speaking through her denta since the drone's work on her fingers really hurts. "You are not taking responsibility for your own actions then?" Sludge pauses, confused "What that mean? She make Sludge angry. Is not Sludge’s fault. I tell her stop, she didn’t. She stupid." Jackknife explains as best she can while the drone finishes removing the burnt finger plating, "I mean that you reacted in a way that got you into trouble. You are saying it is not your fault you got mad. You are not taking responsibility for your emotional control. I'm sorry if that upsets you Sludge, but that's the truth. You cannot get so upset at someone that you do something to get yourself thrown into the brig. It's okay to yell at them, be upset about it, but the moment you hurt someone else, you crossed the line." Sludge growls and waves a hand at her "What you know about it? Nobody like sludge anyways. They insult him and make fun of him, and it always his fault." he notes angrily "If she stop making fun when me sludge ask her to, then me not get angry at her. Is HER fault." he states, not believing it any other way. Sludge growls and waves a hand at her "What you know about it? Nobody like sludge anyways. They insult him and make fun of him, and it always his fault." he notes angrily "If she stop making fun when me sludge ask her to, then me not get angry at her. Is HER fault." he states, not believing it any other way. Jackknife frowns a little bit at the question, "What do I know Sludge. I've got age and experience plus my own observations of how things work in both civilian and military area. For example, I know that if I were to slap your face I would get into trouble for it. Not only would I obviously offend you, upset you, but I would get a talking to from Prime and possibly do some sort of punishment equal to my offense." Sludge states "If me sludge deserve it, me get upset but that is fair. But me know that it is because me make you mad. If you make Decepticons mad, is not Decepticons' fault, is you fault." Jackknife cocks her head at that logic, "Words are powerful Sludge. That and your actions. If I were to make a Con mad, then I fully expect a reaction. Luckily for me though I have not interacted with a Decepticon in some time and I certainly have no plans to do so in the future." Sludge nods "yes! But if you make SLUDGE mad, then Sludge will be mad, and that is just as stupid, and me not like it when people make fun of me." Jackknife considers quietly, relaxing a bit now the drone is working on the plating that it removed from her hand and fingers. "You realize Sludge that sometimes others do not mean to make you mad right? They could just be teasing you playfully, meaning no harm at all." Sludge snorts "IF they not mean to, why do they do it? " he frowns "Is easy to tell that me Sludge not like being teased. Me tell you to stop, loudly." Jackknife smiles a bit to the question, "Well Sludge they do it to blow off some steam. Mechs will other trade verbal insults at each other that are not meant in a serious way. Haven't you noticed that happening?" Sludge snorts "That girl not speak though. Cannot trade words." he shook his head "It no matter. If someone not liking it, she should stop, or is her own fault cause she stupid." Jackknife thinks over this, then offers, "Perhaps Sludge you misunderstood what she was trying to communicate to you? I mean if I could not speak, I would have to find a way to tell you things right? Like making gestures with my hands or using a data pad to write on." Sludge growls "If she realize me understand, she should try another way. If she not listen to angry dinobot, nobody but herself to blame." Jackknife hms then nods, "I suppose not no. But you need to work on trying to compensate for the disability of others." Sludge snorts "All she have to do is stop making rude gestures at Sludge. Easy as that." he states flatly Jackknife looks over at the drone as it approaches with her repaired plating, which it allows her to examine. "What did she do exactly that upset you?" is asked. Sludge mimics the gestures by Road Runner, the standard 'crazy' symbol, and then the 'crushing head' one. Jackknife watches on silently, then states, "Well.. do you think perhaps you were driving her crazy and it wasn't her calling you crazy? As for the latter, that was a sparkling sort of move... she must be young. May not know better." Sludge snorts " she was pointing at ME." he states "And me tell her stop. If she want to not make people mad, she need to talk like REAL person." Jackknife hms and says, "Yes she should have stopped. But you should have stopped yourself as well Sludge. It's okay you got upset, but it is not okay you went after her." Sludge rumbles "Me am not perfect. Me gave LOTS of warning." Jackknife watches the drone as it puts her plating back in place, every once in awhile she grimaces a bit. "Still doesn't excuse you from your actions Sludge. That's what you need to understand." Sludge responds "She not inno... she not not guilty either!" Jackknife nods, "I understand that Sludge." Sludge says, "But me STIL not deserve go to brig. Me not KILL her." You say, "You went after her, did you not?" Sludge rumbles "YEs, and she kept making fun of Sludge." Jackknife sits there quietly for some time, the only sound is the drone finishing up its work on her hand. Then she speaks carefully, "It was because you went after her that was the issue Sludge. You meant to harm her to get her to stop, yes?" Sludge so's, as he unfolds his arms "IF me Sludge not go after her, she not in trouble? " he challenges Jackknife replies, "If /you/ didn't go after her, /you/ wouldn't be in trouble. She, however, would be spoken to about what she did and whatever punishment the Prime decides to give her will be done." Sludge says, "Maybe new Autobots need better training on not being stupid." Jackknife lets loose a puff of air from her vents, "Perhaps." Sludge says, "No, VERYYES. If she not so stupid, she know better than to upset Dinobot."" Jackknife shakes her head, there was no getting through to this mech. "Fine. Sludge stands, and rumbles "Me go to room now. Maybe Grimlock there to talk to - he understand." he decides, turning to stomp out. Jackknife frowns a hint and nods, not saying anything further as the drone finishes up on her hand.